


Fragments

by Dochas



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Death, Gen, Love, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dochas/pseuds/Dochas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him, even as he lay dying next to the woman he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Fanfiction under my pen, Lazerwolf314)  
> A story I wrote in the middle of the night, posted and forgot about the next morning. Enjoy.  
> Song I used for a prompt: Lime Tree ~ Bright Eyes

_Everything gets smaller now the further that I go_  
 _Towards the mouth and the reunion of the Known and the Unknown_  
 _Consider yourself lucky if you think of it as home_  
 _You can move mountains with your misery if you don't_  
 _If you don't_

The first thing that registered was the sharp burst of pain in his side. It was like a starburst, spreading like a wild fire across his chest and making it impossible to think for that split second. Even as he looked down in stunned confusion, the shot continued to ring in his ears. Red, such a vibrant and brilliant color of red, was spreading slowly, a stark contrast to his white shirt.

There was a moment of absolute clarity before his knees gave out. Everything snapped into focus, every detail became over exaggerated. All it was was peaceful. Then the moment was shattered and he crashed to the floor. Landing on his side, he rolled onto his back to look up at the harsh lights. Above him, the man was shouting again, saying something that became muffled against his ears.

As the lights spun in front of his eyes, he was suddenly transported back to the war. He remembered with perfect clarity when the IED had nearly taken out the entire unit. His vest had taken the brunt of the blast, knocking the air from his lungs and fracturing a few ribs. But what he recalled the easiest was the feeling of fire eating his leg when he realized that he had been hit by a tiny piece of shrapnel. That was miniscule to what he felt now.

He felt a dull vibration as something landed next to him and he turned his head weakly. It was her, crouching beside him with shinning tears in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. He lifted his hand weakly, wanting nothing more than to wipe away the drop of moisture that had fallen. He had made it halfway to her cheek before she caught it in her own and gently lowered it.

Before he could protest, she whispered, "shhh Sam. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You need to save your strength. Just stay with me." Another bolt of pain raced through him as she carefully placed her free hand over the wound, her hand becoming covered in his blood.

Even as he choked on a foreign liquid in his mouth, he got the words out. "Jules… I- I love you."

She let out a strangled sob and looked away. Seeing her hand in his blood, he recalled having his hands coated in her blood. There was no way he could ever forget that. At the hospital, he had scrubbed at his hands for what felt like hours, but the sickening feeling of the red on them never seemed to cease. No matter how hard he had washed, he could still feel it on him.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. There was something sloshing around in his lungs and a rattling could be heard every time he inhaled. He knew that she could hear it because she would flinch each time he took a breath.

There was a fuzziness slowly encroaching on his vision and black danced around the edges, taunting him as he lay there. He closed his eyes slowly, but squeezed her hand with as much strength as he could to let her know he was still there. There was a pause, a sniffle and then an answering squeeze, which prompted a smile to dance around his lips.

He still couldn't believe that he had been shot at a grocery store. The irony of it made his heart heavy. Every single day, they went out and faced the worst the city had to offer. They chased down drug dealers, dealt with bombs all the way to snipers. Each day was a whole new challenge. And yet, here he was, drowning in his own blood on the floor of the cake mix isle. All he had wanted to do was to do something normal with his girlfriend, the woman he loved, like help her make a cake and grocery shop.

Feeling his heart pick up the pace as his breathing quickened, he knew it would be over soon. The fear had long evaporated, leaving him with an odd sense of numbness. From the muffled sounds of crying, he could tell she could feel it as well.

With one last push of strength, he opened his eyes a slit to stare up at her. The tears had come in full force, streaking her cheeks, but she met his gaze steadily. Sensing what he needed; what she needed, she leaned in close.

"I love you too." The last thing he felt were her cool lips on his.

Standing in the shadows, he stood watching her as she remained hunched over his body. She was shaking as she closed his eyes gently and then simply collapsed against him. He stepped towards her, just as a shot from outside shattered the window into a thousand tiny fragments and the man responsible tumbled over.

Placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, he felt her jerk. He crouched down as she lifted her head and looked around wildly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her hair and murmured, "Be strong. Don't forget me." She shivered brokenly and finally fixed her eyes right where he was. Her mouth began to open, but before any sound emerged, there was a crackle of glass and a string of shouts behind them.

He stood and stepped back just as, Team One rushed in. He watched as Greg gathered her close, pulling her away from his body as Ed stared down at the shell of what he once was. Spike and Wordy both paused when they saw him and quickly turned to Sarg and Jules, offering what comfort they could. Eventually Ed joined them and they circled around her, silently giving each other support.

A sad smiled played along Sam's cold lips as he watched them. They stood like that for a long time, long enough for him to realize that they would keep her together, that they wouldn't let her fall. Every single one of them would make sure the others would stay strong.

Slowly, he turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked up into the beautiful light. She would keep him alive in her memory; they all would, and that's all he needed.

_So I just won't be late_  
 _The window closes, shock rolls over in a tidal wave_  
 _And all the color drains out of the frame_  
 _So pleased with a daydream that now living is no good_  
 _I took off my shoes and walked into the woods_  
 _I felt lost and found with every step I took_


End file.
